


blonde superman

by nesushies (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depressed Nico, OOC, pls help my child he deserves love and respect, protect nico 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nesushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil nico drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	blonde superman

The ground was trembling. Shadows were lurking in the light. Fissures cracking open. Malevolence and death radiating off of his aura.

This was not even the full extent of his power. 

He could feel Jason's terrified expression, him backing away slowly from him, and his reflexes quickly activating. His hand shot up from his side to his waist.

His hand rested on his sword slung on his side, an intense grip on the weapon, afraid to let go.

As if something would happen.

And he finally understood.

_They were afraid of him._

That he would hurt them. That he would kill them. That he would do something on accident and take a life.

And he intended for it to stay that way.


End file.
